


The Story of His Life

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [489]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: movie





	The Story of His Life

John claimed to be inexcusably busy.  Virgil got a sudden invitation to an engineering symposium he’d been sneering at the month before.  Gordon just had to go on a mission of mercy to support an old swimming friend.

Alan was game, too brave for his own good, so Scott called up his school and found a reason for Alan to have to go onto campus for the entire week.

He thought he safe until he ducked through the hatch into Tracy One to find Grandma already settled into her seat.  “Like hell you’re going without me, kiddo.”

If she held his hand on final approach, no-on would know.

The theatre was full of faded plush and red velvet, a simulation of the golden age of cinema.  The studio execs hustled them both in, settled them in the best seat in the house, asked a thousand times if they needed anything.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Scott had growled.

The house lights dimmed, and Scott took his grandmother’s hand once more.

The lawyers had told Scott they could fight, but they’d probably lose.  The best course, they insisted, was to try to at least steer the wave.

And so they’d approved script revisions and casting choices, until finally they were here.

“It’s weird,” Grandma Tracy whispered in the dark next to him as the title card flashed up on screen. “He was my baby boy, and now they’ve made a movie of his life.”

As Scott watched a stranger attempt dad’s swagger and smirk, watching him say “I’m Jeff Tracy,” he decided that weird didn’t even begin to cover it.


End file.
